


Married to My Work

by dreamcp



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, introspective fic, there's not really any plot tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: Their relationship is honestly something crazy.





	Married to My Work

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I burn myself out pretty quickly whenever I write for multiple fandoms lol; as you can see these are just getting shorter and shorter as I go. I've got at least another fic idea to keep me going for a bit, so don't count me out yet! Thanks for reading!

They make one _hell_ of a pair.

Danny’s got a sharp tongue and he's not afraid to use it. Always skeptical and disapproving, always loud and complaining. He never wants to make a scene, but god forgive you if he gets riled up because there is no escape from the verbal onslaught you’ll receive. Slow to forgive and totally unable to forget, Danny often comes off as bitter and harsh to strangers. How could _anyone_ get along with him?

Steve’s stubborn till the end, refusing to back down or listen to anyone who tells him no. He’s got a one-track mind when it comes to eagerly throwing himself into the thick of the danger and dragging his team down with him. Unconventional methods hint at the terrible things he’s had to do, scars and calluses hint at the terrible things he’s experienced. He's rash and provocative and _god,_ how do his coworkers stand him?

And, alright, that's what the outsiders see. That's what the people who don't know them see, the ones who aren't made privy to the inner workings of Five-0 and the true personalities of its members. Doesn't mean everything is perfect, though. 

Danny refuses to let the car thing go, it's just not gonna happen. That car is his, goddammit, and Steve doesn't have to drive it every single time they share a ride; much less drive it like a fucking maniac. And Steve in the car is bad, but Steve in a firefight is much, much worse. He nags Steve about control issues and how he should use the brake properly for once in his life and doesn't shut up about it ever.

Steve actively goads his partner into getting angry. He likes to push Danny’s buttons just for kicks, and argues with him out of nothing but boredom. He complains about Danny’s ridiculous standards of caution and playing by the book, and sometimes breaks the rules just to piss him off.

How they haven't murdered each other yet is something no one knows.

Least of all because Danny refuses to let it slip that he's concerned about Steve's self-destructive tendencies and seeing his partner get killed is number two on his list of things he's scared to death of, only beat out by something happening to Grace.

Least of all because Steve never admits to liking the way Danny's face gets red when he's angry, and how all of his attention focuses solely on Steve while he rants, and how Steve laps it all up.

No, no one knows how. So they argue and they bitch and life goes on.

But those moments when they work together, _really_ work together? Good god, you’d better not be the one in their crosshairs. 

Sometimes it’s already been a rough day, and the team’s running low on patience. Maybe insults start getting thrown around by a perp or suspect, and the scumbag takes it just a _bit_ too far. And then, sometimes, they’re shocked to find not one but _two_ men turn on their heels and start tearing them apart verbally. Steve and Danny play off each other with barely any slack between them; it’s almost awe-inspiring to see.

And if that’s not impressive enough, you should see them in the middle of a gunfight. They’ve gone through the motions so many times that they know how the other’s going to move instinctively. They go in sync, watching the other’s back like it’s second nature. Hostiles fall like dominoes in their path. They’re a windstorm of danger and fury and nothing can stand against them.

So yeah, they’re a force to be reckoned with. They’re an amazing team. Everyone knows it.

A few people know a little more though.

Kono knows that Danny buys Steve coffee some mornings, hiding the kind gesture behind jabs at his preference for preferring it black. She knows Danny keeps a spare change of clothes for Steve at the office because Steve never seems to remember to bring any himself; god knows they get dirty every _week_ with this job. She knows Danny does a lot of the wrap-up paperwork for Steve, waving him off and telling him to get some sleep and he can pay Danny back later, though Danny never mentions the debt again.

Chin knows that Steve keeps himself aware of Danny and any injuries he gains whenever stuff goes sideways. He knows Steve’s been trying to be more aware of that kind of thing since Danny tore his ACL, way back in the first months after the task force had been formed. He knows Steve’s got Danny as his first emergency contact.

Danny knows Steve smiles at him when Danny reprimands him while checking him over for injuries when Steve goes and does something stupid.

Steve knows the corner of Danny's mouth turns up just slightly when they argue about who's driving this time. 

Lou knows these boys need to get their heads out of their asses soon or he's gonna lose it. And the cousins poking and prodding at them without actually doing anything to move things along isn't helping one bit.

It's not totally clear when things come to a head— not even to Danny and Steve. One day they're bitching as they've got each other's backs, the next they're bitching as they grab each other's backsides like they've been doing it for years. Steve wakes up next to Danny, Danny wakes up next to Steve, there's a moment of “...Oh. Okay,” and they go to work and nothing's changed.

“Honestly,” the team tells them. “You guys have been acting like a married couple for _years.”_

Steve shrugs and Danny rolls his eyes. They don't bother hiding their smiles.


End file.
